humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Putt-Putt
Putt-Putt is a purple car and the main character in the Putt-Putt series. He is always seen with his best friend and pet, Pep, a small brown dog which Putt-Putt rescues from a cave in his first game, Putt-Putt Joins the Parade. The character was created by Shelley Day as a new bed time story for her son Travis.Sorbo, Robert (1998). TIME Digital -- Cyber Elite -- SHELLEY DAY. TIME. Retrieved 2011-02-05. Soon after, Putt-Putt became the first of the many characters to be created at Humongous Entertainment, then a new company. Since 1992, Putt-Putt has stared in a total of thirteen games, seven of which are adventure games. He also stared in two arcade games and four activity games. History Early Life The first story with Putt-Putt took place not in a computer, but beside a child's bed. Putt-Putt's creator, Shelley Day, told Putt-Putt's first adventure to her three year old son Travis as a bedtime story in 1990. In the story, Putt-Putt saved a cat who had gotten stuck in a tree.H.E. Corp. Profile. Humongous Entertainment. Retrieved 2011-03-12. Finding a Pet The earliest of Putt-Putt's digital adventures began on the morning of the annual Cartown Pet Parade. When Putt-Putt wants to enter the parade, he finds that he needs a car wash, a balloon and a pet. In his search for a puppy, Putt-Putt discovers a dark cave on the edge of Cartown. Inside is a lost puppy. Putt-Putt adopts him and gives him the name Pep. He and Pep then ride at the front of the Cartown Pet Parade. A Trip to the Moon TBA Lost Baby Animals TBA A Journey to the Past TBA Entering the Race TBA Saving the Circus TBA Happy Birthday Pep! TBA Appearance Putt-Putt is a small purple convertible featuring two fins. His eyes are located when the headlights would be and his mouth is found above the front bumper. A pair of eyebrows float above his eyes giving him more character. Putt-Putt uses his retractable antenna to interact with objects around him. Although his normal color is purple, Putt-Putt is able to change his color in many of the games. Dashboard Putt-Putt's dashboard has maintained a similar look throughout the course of the series. The original style, seen in Putt-Putt Joins the Parade, features a gas gauge, speedometer, steering wheel with horn, radio and a glove compartment. In his first game, Putt-Putt's gas gauge would drain as time progressed. He had the option of refilling it at the Cartown Gas Station. The speedometer is labeled in increments of five from five to thirty-five, thirty-five being Putt-Putt's top speed. The steering wheel is red and seemingly floats in front of the dashboard. In its center rests a yellow smiley which acts as Putt-Putt's horn. When used, the horn makes a goofy face while the horn blares. The radio features a older style tuner and is always tuned to the same station. The glove compartment is where Putt-Putt keeps the items he finds on his adventures. It is divided into two sections by a single shelf that rests in the middle. During times when Putt-Putt is asked a yes or no question, the shelf rotates forward to reveal the yes or no options. Three years after the his debut, Putt-Putt's dashboard was slightly redesigned to keep up with the higher standard of graphical quality. Though the dashboard maintains it's original look, some small changes were made for Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo. The gas gauge no longer decreases as the game progresses. The radio now has a digital interface and is tuned to 97.3, presumably the Cartown radio station. The glove compartment also features a minor change as the shelf has been removed. Of all the minor changes, one object has been added. There is a key in the ignition found on the left of the dashboard under the gas gauge. The key is used to quit the game. For Putt-Putt Enters the Race, the dashboard was changed yet again, although only a very minor change. The key was been changed from a means of quitting to a menu. When pressed, the sun visor flips down from the upper left corner of the screen. A note pad represents the "Save option, a road map represents the "Load" option, and a garage door opener represents the "Quit" option. In Putt-Putt's latest game, the dashboard was updated to compensate for the improved visual quality of the game. It has a more defined, shaded look. Aside from some color adjustments, only one new object was added. An options menu appears in the upper left corner of the screen attached to the sun visor. Personality Putt-Putt has the personality of a young boy. He is adventurous and always willing to try new things. His love of exploration has sent him into dark caves, the moon and even through time. His love for others is evident by the way he helps those in need. In fact most of the games in the Putt-Putt series revolve around helping others with small and large tasks. Putt-Putt is always friendly and shows his compassion to those feeling low. He cheers up many of the missing zoo animals while finding a way to rescue them in Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo. Putt-Putt is conscious of the environment in Putt-Putt and Pep's Dog on a Stick. The adventure starts with he and Pep driving to junk yard on recycling day. Trivia *Many Putt-Putt easter eggs exist in other Humongous games, from a bubble that morphs into him in Freddi Fish and the Case of the Missing Kelp Seeds to a huge poster in Freddi Fish 3. Gallery File:Putt-Putt Parade Anim.gif|Putt-Putt as seen in Putt-Putt Joins the Parade File:Putt-Putt Zoo Anim.gif|Putt-Putt as seen in Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo File:Putt-Putt Race Ready.png|Putt-Putt as seen in Putt-Putt Enters the Race File:Putt-Putt Wallpaper 1.png|Official wallpaper from Putt-Putt Joins the Circus File:Putt-Putt Wallpaper 2.png|Official wallpaper featuring Putt-Putt References Category:Putt-Putt Goes to the Moon Characters Category:Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo Characters Category:Putt-Putt Travels Through Time Characters Category:Putt-Putt Series Characters Category:Putt-Putt Series Category:Characters Category:Putt-Putt Enters the Race Characters